Liberación y destrucción
by Naomi KuranKiryuu
Summary: Wen RuoHan podía ver quién era FengMian, lo que FengMian necesitaba en realidad. Wen RuoHan lo había sabido desde su primer encuentro, desde la primera mirada evaluativa que le dirigió cuando en lugar de matarle por haber destrozado sus negocios y arrestado a sus hombres, el líder Wen había sacado a relucir y moldeado la verdadera esencia de FengMian.


El sonido del disparo rompió el silencio dentro de aquel galpón, estremeciendo a cada uno de los oficiales de policía que yacían atrapados allí. Entre estos, Jiang FengMian contempló horrorizado cómo uno de sus hombres caía inerte al suelo en medio de un charco de sangre. A su alrededor, un par de sus oficiales escupieron maldiciones, aterrados y furiosos de sufrir el mismo destino, siendo retenidos y amenazados por las armas de los miembros del clan Wen.

—¡Lo mataste! —gritó FengMian, debatiéndose por liberarse de manos de sus captores.

Ante su reproche el líder de la familia Wen, quien había estado observando el cadáver con impasible gelidez, desvió su atención hacia el capitán de policía Jiang FengMian.

—¿Te molesta que lo haya matado? —inquirió con oscura provocación Wen RuoHan posando sus ojos carmesíes en el oficial.

—¡Era uno de mis hombres! ¡Asesinaste a uno de mis hombres! ¡Un hombre que tenía esposa e hijos! —gritó dolido e indignado, siendo acallado por un golpe en el estómago propinado por uno de sus captores.

Aquel golpe le hizo expulsar todo el aire, doblándose de dolor. Sin embargo, el sonido de un nuevo disparo rasgando el aire le paralizó. Consternado vio cómo el hombre que le había golpeado ahora yacía a sus pies. Una bala en la cabeza había acabado con su existencia.

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el líder Wen quien con gelidez asía el arma que había matado a su propio subordinado.

—Yo no he ordenado golpearlo —dijo amenazante Wen Ruohan mientras todo a su alrededor de sumía en un tenso silencio.

Wen RuoHan caminó hacia Jiang FengMian, pareciendo deleitarse con la mirada de odio y miedo del oficial.

—No contestaste mi pregunta. ¿Te molestó que lo haya matado? —cuestionó con calma desconcertando por completo a Jiang FengMian durante unos segundos antes de que la ira regresara nuevamente a sus venas.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Era uno de mis hombres! ¡Un padre de familia!

—¿Pero acaso no somos todo alguien o algo? Y sin embargo la muerte no diferencia entre esto. Aunque, capitán Jiang, yo en tu lugar en vez de preocuparme por ese hombre me preocuparía más por tu propia situación.

Jiang FengMian le miró con dolor y rabia ardiendo en sus ojos antes de bajar la cabeza durante unos instantes, tras los cuales hizo una petición inesperada para el líder Wen:

—Deja ir a mis hombres.

—¿A tus hombres? ¿Acaso no te preocupa lo que pueda ocurrirte? —cuestionó Wen RuoHan.

La expresión del líder Wen se oscureció cuando pareció ver algo en lo profundo de la mirada del capitán, en aquella actitud determinada y de autosacrificio.

—¡Sáquenlos de aquí! A todos menos a él —ordenó Wen RuoHan a sus hombres señalando a Jiang FengMian.

Los hombres de Wen RuoHan obedecieron de inmediato, marchándose hacia el exterior, arrastrando consigo a los compañeros cautivos del jefe Jiang.

Al verse liberado de manera tan repentina Jiang FengMian se tornó desconcertado, mas enseguida fue consciente de su nueva situación. Ya nadie le retenía y frente a él estaba el asesino que había matado a uno de sus hombres.

Lleno de ira y dolor, de culpa por la muerte de uno de sus hombres, el jefe Jiang se arrojó contra Wen RuoHan. Al verse atacado la mirada del feje Wen se oscureció, interceptando y deteniendo el ataque de Jiang FengMian.

Los brazos de Jiang FengMian fueron apresados y retorcidos dolorosamente tras su espalda. Jiang FengMian se debatió intentando golpear con la parte posterior de su cabeza el rostro de Wen RuoHan, pero antes de que pudiese hacer el movimiento fue empotrado con fuerza de frente contra la pared.

FengMian dejó escapar un jadeo de dolor, momentáneamente aturdido, para luego sentir toda la fuerza del líder Wen presionarse contra él, inmovilizándole.

—¿Atacando de esa manera a un Wen? ¿En verdad quieres morir, Jefe Jiang? —cuestionó contra su oído con voz oscura y estremecedora.

—Deja ir a mis hombres… —exigió Jiang FengMian debatiéndose por liberarse.

—¿Te crees en posición para exigir algo? Aunque, sabes que me encantaría escucharte rogar por ello.

—¡Wen RuoHan! —escupió indignado al sentir una de las manos del líder Wen introducirse bajo su camisa, palpando la desnuda piel—. Mataste a uno de mis hombres. ¡No tenías la necesidad de hacerlo! —espetó queriéndose dejarse llevar por el resentimiento y el rencor y no por cómo su piel se erizaba con anticipación ante el mero toque del líder Wen.

—No deberías preocuparte por eso. Ese hombre por el que tanto sufres te había vendido. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso cuesta creerlo? —se burló ante la incredulidad que se reflejó el FengMian—. Ese tipo te había vendido a ti y a toda tu unidad y yo solo le di el pago que consideré adecuado.

—No. Él no podía…

—¿No podía ser un traidor? ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué era uno de tus hombres? ¿Por qué había jurado serte fiel? ¿Por qué parecía un buen hombre? FengMian, ya deberías haber aprendido desde hace mucho que no todos los hombres no son lo que parecen. Ningún hombre es tan bondadoso como parece ser, ni ninguno es tan cruel como dicen que puede llegar a serlo. ¿O no te he dado muestras de ello? —dijo depositando un beso en la mandíbula de FengMian quien esta vez no luchó por alejarse del toque.

Su mente parecía estar en conflicto y su expresión se tornó vacía y amarga.

—¿Qué se supone que quieres ahora Wen RuoHan? ¿Qué te agradezca por haberme salvado? ¿Por perdonarme la vida? —escupió finalmente dolido.

—Sabes que no me interesa nada de eso FengMian. ¿De qué me sirve tu agradecimiento? Yo solo quiero una cosa: quiero que finalmente entiendas la verdad de tu vida. Que has sido un hombre subestimado por tu mujer, despreciado por tu propio hijo de sangre quien resiente que no hayas podido criarlo adecuadamente, que eres un hombre que a pesar de tu entrega y lealtad incluso uno de sus propios hombres ha traicionado. FengMian, eres un hombre cansado, estás agotado y tan hastiado de todo, aunque intentes ocultarlo con tu bonito rostro y sonrisas, ¿no es así? —dijo Wen RuoHan deslizando sus labios por la mejilla de FengMian, cada palabra dicha en un susurro lleno de oscura lascivia.

FengMian cerró los ojos, queriendo negarse a la incipiente excitación que despertaba en él ante las palabras del líder Wen, ante aquel tono que parecía filtrarse bajo su piel, introducirse en su carne, en su sistema, tocando lo más profundo de él; aquella fibra oscura y oculta para todos excepto para Wen RuoHan. Porque Wen RuoHan podía ver tras las capas de FengMian. Porque Wen RuoHan podía ver quién era FengMian, lo que FengMian necesitaba en realidad. Wen RuoHan lo había sabido desde su primer encuentro, desde la primera mirada evaluativa que le dirigió cuando en lugar de matarle por haber destrozado sus negocios y arrestado a sus hombres, el líder Wen había sacado a relucir y moldeado la verdadera esencia de FengMian.

Por eso, y aunque en el fondo de su mente una tenue voz le gritaba acerca del peligro y de deshonra, FengMian no luchó más cuando una de las manos de Wen RuoHan acariciaron su miembro sobre la tela; provocando, comprobante la incipiente e inevitable excitación y liberando con habilidad el pene de FengMian.

—Eso es. Sabes que tengo razón. Por eso puedo sentirte tan húmedo, deseoso de mí, de mi toque. Esto es lo que eres. Esto es lo que deseas —afirmó Wen RuoHan al oído de FengMian acariciando aquel miembro de forma tortuosa, mientras su otra mano yacía bajo la camisa del detective rozando el abdomen de FengMian, quien respiraba pesadamente y ya no se resistía a los avances del líder Wen.

El cuerpo de FengMian se sentía debilitado y lleno de excitación ante cada palabra dicha por Wen RuoHan, por su toque, por la cálida respiración contra su oído; el tono que usaba en cada palabra. Él no podía resistirse. No quería resistirse.

—Deja de pensar tanto FengMian. No tienes que pensar en nada. Solo tienes que sentir, que desearme, que necesitarme. Y yo te daré lo que necesitas. Te daré la paz, te daré el placer, te daré todo.

FengMian dejó escapar un quejido excitado y angustiado ante esas palabras, sintiendo cómo toda la angustia, todo el dolor, todo lo que atormentaba su ser se desvanecía, dando paso a una bruma de placer, una deliciosa y oscura sensación que apartaba cualquier pensamiento de su cabeza, que solo le hacía pensar en Wen RuoHan; en su voz, en su boca, en su toque, en lo que el líder Wen era capaz de darle y ordenarle.

Temblando dejó escapar un grito ronco de placer mientras se corría en la hábil mano de Wen RuoHan, quien le acarició una y otra vez, sobrestimulándole hasta que Jiang FengMian se debatió dolorido de placer, sin más para ofrecer durante esos instantes.

Agotado y con el indicio de las lágrimas que siempre acompañaban su liberación empañando su mirada, FengMian permaneció laxo en los brazos de Wen RuoHan, a merced de su enemigo, a merced de aquel hombre que había esclavizado su mente y cuerpo, sin que FengMian pudiera hacer ahora algo para evitarlo.

—¿Ves lo que sucede cuando te dejas llevar? —dijo Wen RuoHan acariciando con sus labios el oído de FengMian quien se estremeció débilmente—. Mientras te entregues a mí, mientras aceptes ser mío, en mis manos conocerás el placer, el dolor y la paz que tanto ansías. Porque solo yo, Jefe Jiang, conozco tu verdadero ser, y puedo darte aquello que tanto necesitas y eso es algo que tú también sabes y jamás podrás negar —afirmó con peligrosa complacencia y certeza mientras depositaba un beso en el cuello de FengMian quien con los ojos cerrados se sumió en una amarga placidez en las redes del líder Wen, cansado de luchar, rindiéndose ante aquellas crueles manos únicas capaces de exponerle, moldearle, salvarle, liberarle y también, destruirle.


End file.
